obsoletesoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trent Stralade
Trent is a serious person with a wild sense of ambition. When he has his mind set on something, he'll strive for it until it kills him. A lot of people consistently feud with Trent, because they consistently struggle to gain his trust. In return, it makes it harder for others to trust him as well. Although rarely spoken, Trent cares about his friends deeply. Tamara constantly scolds him to be nicer, so his friends can know that he cares. Trent is gifted with the power of light, like his sister. He is strong, and has a lot of confidence in his own ability to fight. He deals with pressure well, and is a fast thinker. However, he is known to over think things, and mess up from time to time. The other characters look at Trent as the problem solver of the group, and get a bit worried when he isn't around to help. - (obsoletesouls.com, 2018) Profile Appearance Trent is a young adult with a light complexion, short green hair, and dark blue eyes. Trent wears a black sleeveless hoodie, and tan cargo shorts. His shorts have a steel chain attached to them that hangs down from the hip, and he also wears black boots. Personality Trent is a more mellow and logical character who takes most things seriously. He isn't the type of person to joke around, or laugh at another persons joke's. Trent's personality makes it hard for him to befriend others, but after enough time the Insignificants accept Trent's friendship for all that it is. Trent shares a strong bond with his siblings, but he seems to have a general dislike for Tosen, and favors his friendship with Tamara the most. Aside from his family, Trent develops a powerful friendship with Alex and Diderot. Trent's friendship with Alex evolved into romance, but it's unknown whether or not Alex reciprocated Trent's affection. Trent had a terrible first encounter with Denzel that set the tone for the entirety of their friendship. However, Denzel and Trent were able to reach a point of mutual likeness, and eventually learned to rely on each other. Trent dislikes Denzel, King Absen, Sheldon, Tosen, and Zadroga. Story (contains spoilers) Trent Stralade is a light gamia user, and one of the main characters in Obsolete Souls™. Trent grew up in a royal household in Treblem, but abandoned his life of royalty to work side by side with Diderot curing nebrajins at Nebra-tech. Diderot teaches Trent many things about Earth Alpha, and served as a best friend and sharp mentor for him. One day a girl named Alex Ruzen is brought to Nebra-tech, and placed in Diderot and Trent’s care. Diderot and Trent got excited at the thought of finding someone with Nebrajin status at such an early stage. With high hopes, Trent asked for Alex to serve as a test subject for Nebra-tech. Trent’s excitement slowly died down after Alex made it clear that she didn’t like the idea of being a test subject. Alex stayed around Nebra-tech for a little while longer, but after she lost control of her power and injured Trent, she gave the idea of being a test subject some more thought. Alex thought about how other people in her position may be struggling to control their gamic energy too, and decided to work with Trent until Diderot could create a remedy to save the Nebrajins. Amidst helping Diderot create the Nebrajin remedy, King Absen announced that he would be traveling to Stobon to make a special public announcement. Trent expressed how important the announcement was going to be to him, so Alex decided to go see it with him out of good friendship. The speech turned out to be a disaster that ended with Denzel being framed for the murder of Queen Taiza. Trent chases Denzel out of the building, and all the way to Stobon’s docks after Taiza's assassination. Once Trent catches up to Denzel, he is held back by Alex and Tamara. Fortunately for Denzel, Alex and Tamara happened to deduct that Denzel wasn’t the real assassin. Prince Duphaine was at the docks, and invited everyone into his submarine to clear up the confusion surrounding the speech. After everyone calms down, Prince drops the newly formed group of Alex, Billy, Denzel, Ian, Tamara, and Trent in Jervachen. Prince tells them to find Titania, and then takes off to find Daven Lane. At this point, people traveling with Billy or Denzel are referred to by the world as an Insignificant, or the Insignificants. Trent and the Insignificants begin to travel through Jervachen to Treblem, but on the way they are intercepted by Litilnumia, and Tamara is kidnapped. Amidst the kidnapping the King of Ravinan is mentioned. Trent panics and reveals that Titania is actually his older sister. He goes on to reveal that he comes from a family of Treblem royalty along with Tamara. When the Insignificants enter Treblem they learn that Titania is now the Queen of the kingdom. Trent tells Titania about Tamara's kidnapping, but also of his distrust for the Insignificants aside from Alex. Trent betrays Billy, Denzel, and Ian in favor of Alex, but after Titania realizes that Denzel is Prince's younger brother, she lets the rest of them out of her prison at the agreement of never leaving Treblem castle. The Insignificants agree to Titania's terms only to go back on their word later that night. With Trent being afraid that Titania may start a war with the kingdom of Ravinan over Tamara, the Insignificants escape to Ravinan to save Tamara by themselves. Once they reach Ravinan, Denzel decides to wait for them outside of the kingdom to prevent any unnecessary chaos that could come from people identifying him. Alex, Billy, Ian, and Trent enter Ravinan castle pretending to be sent by Queen Titania (after Trent forges a letter from her), and proceed they to search the castle for Tamara. Ian, and Trent split from Alex and Billy to search the lower half of the castle. Ian and Trent eventually reach the bottom of the castle, and they find Tamara lying in a small amount of water in a near death state. Tosen confronts them while they’re there, and gets into an argument with Trent. Tosen gets Trent’s full attention by asking him if he can share a family secret with him. Before Tosen shares this secret, he knocks Ian out cold. The secret that Tosen shared with Trent is unknown (it’s most likely related to Thorg’s resurrection). Trent wakes Ian up shortly after Tosen tells him the family secret, and tells Ian that he’s leaving the castle with Tosen. Although confused as to why Trent would do such a thing, Ian refuses to let Trent leave with Tosen, but Tosen and Trent team up to defeat Ian. Afterwards, Tosen and Trent grab Tamara and flee to Lestormine. Tosen gathered all of his siblings together to force them into resurrecting a Zarragorian in order to combat the possibility of Zadroga. Trent patiently waited in Lestormine to resurrect the Zarragorian known as Thorg, and eventually he was confronted by Denzel Duphaine. Denzel entered the room Trent was in, to find Trent standing alone. Trent tells Denzel that he needs to resurrect Thorg, and there’s no way that he’s returning to Stobon. Denzel and Trent battle each other, but Denzel emerges victorious. The Duphaines are successful all around, and they completely stop Thorg’s resurrection. Diderot brings the Stralade family back to Nebra-tech, and Alex immediately rushes over to see Diderot and Trent. Trent feels embarrassed and guilty for abandoning his friends, but Alex comforts him by telling him that she’ll be his friend no matter what he decides to do. After everyone takes a bit of time to collect themselves, Diderot calls everyone together for a meeting to introduce Zach to the group, and to have Tosen explain his reasons for summoning Thorg. Tosen tells the group of Litilnumia’s active plan to resurrect Zadroga in Ravinan castle, and the Insignificants prepare to go to Ravinan. However, before they go to Ravinan there is a massive Sea Haegan invasion in Stobon. As soon as the Sea Haegan threat is dealt with, Trent and the Insignificants head out to Ravinan. Once they reach the Ravinan castle throne room, the room twists into a strange area with an open baskor leading to Belial's Hovel. Once inside the Hovel, they search high and low for the Litilnumia members. However, the Insignificants were all separated upon entry except for Tamara, Trent, and Zach. Together they roamed Belial’s hovel looking for their friends, and the members of Litilnumia. Before finding their friends, they came across Curtis. They battled Curtis for a small period of time, but Tamara gave up the battle and began begging to know where the other Insignificants were. After a bit of arguing, Curtis decided to let her look for her friends. Before he let her go, Curtis told Tamara that finding her friends would serve as a “reality check” for what she’s up against. Tamara, Trent, and Zach left the area to search for their friends, and Curtis returned to summoning energy for Zadroga’s resurrection. Unfortunately, Curtis’s prediction was correct, and the Insignificants were easily defeated. Most of the team was in shambles except for Ian, Tamara, Trent, and Zach. The four of them proceeded to find the other Insignificants and exit Belial's Hovel. Once they traveled through the baskor and back into Ravinan castle, they were greeted with a cold welcome from the new organization known as VANEF. Ian, Tamara, and Trent tried to fight them off, but were unsuccessful until Alex awakened, and used the last of her strength to unleash her full gamic potential. To contain Alex's overuse of her Nebrajin abilities, Trent used the Nebrajin Vacuum to absorb the last of her power. Afterwards, Ian, Tamara, and Zach make an escape to Nebra-tech while carrying the rest of the Insignificants. When they return Trent visits Diderot. Diderot examines Trent and confirms that he has become a Nebrajin through using the Nebrajin Vacuum to absorb Alex’s power. Diderot follows up by telling Trent that he has finally finished making the Nebrajin remedy, but it will only be enough to save one person, and it will take him a long time to make another remedy. Trent saves it for Alex. During this time Jen passes away, and Denzel returns from the center-verse for a 2nd time. With Denzel’s return, the Insignificants muster up the courage to enter Belial’s Hovel for one more chance at stopping Litilnumia. The Insignificants began to form a new plan with Diderot and Sheldon to stop Zadroga. The new plan involved taking control of the Galaxy Kites from within Belial's Hovel. The team got prepared for one more attempt at saving the universe. After tying up their loose ends, the Insignificants set out for Ravinan once more. This time when the Insignificants entered Belial's Hovel they weren't separated. At this point many areas of Belial's Hovel are now morphing between realms in the universe, and the center-verse. The Galaxy Kites that Litilnumia were previously using are quickly losing their energy. With a more balanced playing field, the Insignificants and Litilnumia clash one last time. Tamara and Trent travel closely together and are the first to find the way to Belial’s Happy Place. Soon after they find their way, they are joined by Alex, Kohiid, and Phalle. As the 5 of them prepare to enter Belial’s Happy Place they are ambushed by Dana, and Joey. Tamara is dealt a fierce blow to the head, and she is rendered unconscious in a mess of her own blood. Trent demands that Alex, Kohiid, and Phalle enter Belial’s Happy Place without him, so he can stay behind to deal with Dana and Joey. Alex refuses to leave Trent behind, but his determination failed to waver. Trent thanks Alex for being someone that he could fall in love with, and tells her to thank Diderot for being a great friend and mentor. With extreme reluctance Alex, Kohiid, and Phalle leave Trent behind to keep moving forward. The outcome between the battle Dana and Joey have with Trent is unknown, but it is heavily implied that Trent dies. Neither Dana, Joey, Ian, or Trent are seen again after this point. Gameplay In combat, Trent has mediocre base capabilities, but a wide range of skills with unique special effects. Trent is a''' "Brawlers" fighter. He can equip '"''Light Armor", "Large Shields", '''and "Casual Clothes".' --- '''Trent's move list is as follows:' Musical Themes Trent's theme song is respectively titled Trent's Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. His song can also be heard on the Obsolete Souls OST. Other times the song can be heard are during Trent's Max Universe special move, and during Trent's battle against Alex. https://dennelcake.bandcamp.com/track/trents-theme Gallery Trent Gallery 4.png|Artwork of Trent from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Trent Gallery 3.png|Artwork of Trent from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Trent Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Trent from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Trent Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Trent from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Trent Gallery Concept Color.png|Artwork of Trent from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Trent Gallery Concept.png|Artwork of Trent from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Trent Gallery 4.png|Artwork of Trent from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Trent Gallery 3.png|Artwork of Trent from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Trent Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Trent from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Trent Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Trent from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Obsolete Souls Christmas Wallpaper.png|Trent in the wallpaper from the Dennel Cake Christmas promotional advertisement. Obsolete Souls Ending Photo.png|Trent in the Thank You photo at the end of the game. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com